2011 in film
This is a list of films released in 2011 in the UK: January: 7: The Kings Speech (Lionsgate Momentum / Film Council) (12) Season of the Witch (Paramount Pictures / Momentum Pictures / Relativity Media / Atlas Entertainment) (15) 127 Hours (Warner Bros Pictures / Nando's Distribution / Fox Searchlight Pictures / Film4 / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Bless the Child (Icon Productions / Paramount Pictures) (15) Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon (Sony Pictures Classics) (12) 14: The Green Hornet (Columbia Pictures / Original Film) (12) Conviction (Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Cast Away (DreamWorks Pictures / 20th Century Fox / ImageMovers / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Sexy Beast (Film4) (18) 21: The Dilemma (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment / Spyglass Entertainment) (12) Morning Glory (Paramount Pictures / Bad Robot Productions) (12) Black Swan (Fox Searchlight Pictures / Cross Creek Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Vertical Limit (Columbia Pictures) (12) 28: Almost Famous (Columbia Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Vinyl Films) (15) Pay It Forward (Warner Bros Pictures / Bel Air Entertainment) (12) Tangled (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) Hereafter (Warner Bros Pictures) (12) The Mechanic (Redbus Film Distribution / CBS Films / Millennium Films) (15) Barney's Version (Universal Pictures) (15) February: 4: The Fighter (Paramount Pictures / Lionsgate Momentum / Relativity Media / The Weinstein Company / Mandeville Films) (15) Sanctum (Universal Pictures / Wayfare Entertainment / Relativity Media) (15) What Women Want (Icon Productions / Paramount Pictures) (12) 11: Yogi Bear (Warner Bros Pictures) (U) Gnomeo and Juliet (eOne UK / Touchstone Pictures / Rocket Pictures) (U) True Grit (Paramount Pictures / Skydance Productions) (15) Dungeons and Dragons (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / J&M Entertainment / Silver Pictures) (12) Remember the Titans (Walt Disney Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (PG) The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (Momentum Pictures / Universal Pictures) (U) 18: Justin Bieber: Never Say Never (Universal Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Insurge Pictures / MTV Films / Island Films) (U) Paul (Universal Pictures / Working Title Films) (15) Hannibal (Universal Pictures / MGM / DDLC) (18) State and Main (Redbus Film Distribution / Fine Line Features / Filmtown Pictures) (15) 25: A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (Momentum Pictures / StudioCanal / nWave Pictures) (U) No Strings Attached (Paramount Pictures / The Montecito Picture Company / Spyglass Entertainment) (15) The Rite (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (15) I Am Number Four (Touchstone Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (12) Drive Angry (Redbus Film Distribution / Millennium Films / Saturn Films) (18) Finding Forrester (Columbia Pictures) (12) The Legend of Bagger Vance (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) March: 4: The Tempest (Miramax Films / Touchstone Pictures) (PG) Rango (Paramount Pictures / Blind Wink Productions / Nickelodeon Movies / GK Films) (PG) Unknown (Momentum Pictures / StudioCanal / Dark Castle Entertainment / Studio Babelsberg) (12) The Adjustment Bureau (Universal Pictures / Media Rights Capital) (12) Ironclad (Warner Bros Pictures) (15) Chocolat (Lionsgate / Miramax Films) (12) The Gift (Redbus Film Distribution / Paramount Vantage / Lakeshore Entertainment) (15) Proof of Life (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment / Bel Air Entertainment) (15) 11: Battle Los Angeles (Columbia Pictures / Original Film) (12) Hall Pass (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Conundrum Entertainment) (15) 18: Chalet Girl (Paramount Pictures / Momentum Pictures / IFC Films) (12) Enemy at the Gates (Nando's Distribution / Paramount Pictures / Mandalay Pictures) (15) 25: Faster (Warner Bros Pictures / CBS Films / Castle Rock Entertainment) (15) Miss Congeniality (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures) (12) April: 1: Hop (Nando's Distribution / Universal Pictures / Illumination Entertainment) (U) Sucker Punch (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures) (12) Source Code (Momentum Pictures / StudioCanal) (12) Blow Dry (Miramax Films / Intermedia) (15) Men of Honour (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Save the Last Dance (Paramount Pictures / MTV Films) (12) 8: Mars Needs Moms (Walt Disney Pictures / ImageMoversDigital) (PG) The Wedding Planner (Nando's Distribution / Columbia Pictures / Intermedia) (PG) Rugrats in Paris (Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Klasky Csupo) (U) 15: Winnie the Pooh (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) Red Riding Hood (Warner Bros Pictures) (12) Your Highness (eOne UK / Universal Pictures) (15) SCRE4M (Entertainment Film Dists / Dimension Films) (15) Valentine (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) Spy Kids (Lionsgate / Dimension Films / Troublemaker Studios) (U) Bridget Jones's Diary (Universal Pictures / Miramax Films / StudioCanal / Working Title Films) (15) 22: Arthur (Warner Bros Pictures) (12) The Hole (Nando's Distribution / Granada Films) (15) The Contender (Icon Productions / DreamWorks Pictures) (15) 29: Thor (Paramount Pictures / Marvel) (12) Insidious (Lionsgate Momentum / FilmDistrict / Alliance Films) (15) The Mexican (DreamWorks Studios / Newmarket Films) (15) May: 6: Water for Elephants (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Hanna (Focus Features / Studio Babelsberg) (12) Along Came A Spider (Paramount Pictures) (15) Antitrust (20th Century Fox / MGM) (15) Captain Corelli's Mandolin (Lionsgate / Miramax / Universal Pictures / StudioCanal / Working Title) (15) 13: Attack the Block (Lionsgate Momentum / Screen Gems / StudioCanal / Film Council / Film4 / Big Talk Pictures) (15) The Dish (Icon Productions / Summit Entertainment / Distant Horizon / Working Dog) (12) 20: Win Win (Fox Searchlight Pictures / Everest Entertainment / Groundswell Productions / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Mummy Returns (Universal Pictures / Alphaville) (12) 27: Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (U) See Spot Run (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (PG) June: 3: Prom (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) X-Men First Class (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment / Bad Hat Harry / Marvel) (12) Monkeybone (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Pearl Harbor (Touchstone Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (12) Series 7 The Contenders (Film4) (18) 10: Kung Fu Panda 2 (DreamWorks Animation) (PG) Down to Earth (Paramount Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (12) Get Over It (Lionsgate Momentum / Miramax Films) (12) 17: Green Lantern (Warner Bros Pictures / DC Comics) (12) The Beaver (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions / Summit Entertainment / Anonymous Content / Participant Productions) (12) Bad Teacher (Columbia Pictures / Mosaic) (15) 24: Bridesmaids (Universal Pictures) (15) Late Night Shopping (Film4) (15) Evolution (Columbia Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / The Montecito Picture Company) (PG) July: 1: Shrek (DreamWorks Pictures) (U) 8: The Tree of Life (Fox Searchlight Pictures / River Road Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Lara Croft Tomb Raider (Paramount Pictures / Mutual Film Company) (12) 15: Hobo with a Shotgun (Lionsgate Momentum / Magnet Releasing / Alliance Films) (18) The Ladies Man (Paramount Pictures) (15) High Heels and Low Lives (Touchstone Pictures) (15) 22: Horrible Bosses (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (15) Jurassic Park III (Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment) (PG) 29: Horrid Henry: The Movie (Vertigo Films / Novel Entertainment / UK Film Council / Prescience Films) (U) Zookeeper (Columbia Pictures / MGM / Happy Madison Productions) (PG) Dr Dolittle 2 (20th Century Fox / Davis Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Recess School's Out (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) Swordfish (Warner Bros Pictures / Silver Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) August: 5: Mr Popper's Penguins (20th Century Fox / Davis Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Super 8 (Paramount Pictures / Amblin Entertainment / Bad Robot Productions) (12) Cats and Dogs (Warner Bros Family Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures) (PG) Rush Hour 2 (Entertainment Film Dists / New Line Cinema) (12) Final Fantasy The Spirits Within (Columbia Pictures / Square Films) (PG) 12: The Smurfs (Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / TKEC) (U) Project Nim (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions) (12) The Parole Officer (Universal Pictures / DNA Films) (12) Help! I'm a Fish (Metrodome Distribution) (U) 19: Cowboys and Aliens (Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (12) The Inbetweeners (Film4) (15) Planet of the Apes (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12) 26: One Day (Film4 / Focus Features / Random House Films / Color Force) (12) Conan the Barbarian (Lionsgate / Millennium Films) (15) The Skin I Live In (Nando's Distribution) (15) Crocodile Dundee in L.A. (Universal Pictures) (PG) Heartbreakers (Icon Productions / Winchester Films / MGM) (15) Josie and the Pussycats (MGM / Universal Pictures) (PG) Lucky Break (Film4 / Miramax Films / Paramount Pictures) (12) September: 2: The Art of Getting By (Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Fright Night (DreamWorks Pictures / Touchstone Pictures) (15) What's Cooking (Redbus Film Distribution) (12) A Knight's Tale (Columbia Pictures / Escape Artists) (PG) Angel Eyes (Warner Bros Pictures / Morgan Creek / Franchise Pictures) (15) 9: Friends with Benefits (Warner Bros Pictures / Screen Gems / Castle Rock Entertainment) (15) Moulin Rouge (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment / Bazmark Entertainment) (12) Scary Movie 2 (Lionsgate / Dimension Films) (18) 16: 30 Minutes or Less (Columbia Pictures / Media Rights Capital / Red Hour Films) (15) Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (StudioCanal / Focus Features / Working Title Films) (15) The Fast and the Furious (Universal Pictures / Original Film) (15) 23: Crazy Stupid Love (Warner Bros Pictures) (12) Soul Surfer (Touchstone Pictures / FilmDistrict / TriStar Pictures / Mandalay Vision) (12) Killer Elite (Entertainment Film Dists / Open Road Films) (15) Drive (Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions / FilmDistrict / OddLot Entertainment) (18) Artificial Intelligence (Warner Bros Pictures / DreamWorks Studios / Amblin Entertainment) (12) 30: Shark Night (Entertainment Film Dists / Rogue Pictures) (15) The Debt (Focus Features / Miramax Films / Marv Films) (15) Enigma (Optimum Releasing / Miramax / Intermedia Films) (15) The Score (Nando's Distribution / StudioCanal / Paramount Pictures / Mandalay Pictures) (15) October: 7: Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (StudioCanal / Miramax Films / FilmDistrict) (15) Amelie (Momentum Pictures / UGC) (15) Driven (Warner Bros Pictures / Franchise Pictures) (PG) 14: Dolphin Tale (Warner Bros Pictures / Alcon Entertainment) (U) The Three Musketeers (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment / Constantin Film) (12) Footloose (Paramount Pictures / MTV Films / Spyglass Entertainment) (12) Real Steel (Touchstone Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / ImageMovers) (12) The Pledge (Warner Bros Pictures / Morgan Creek / Franchise Pictures) (15) American Pie 2 (Nando's Distribution / Universal Pictures / Zide Perry) (15) 21: Monte Carlo (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (Universal Pictures / Smokewood Entertainment) (PG) Contagion (Warner Bros Pictures / Participant Media) (12) Paranormal Activity III (Paramount Pictures) (15) America's Sweethearts (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (12) Jeepers Creepers (Redbus Film Distribution) (15) 28: The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (Paramount Pictures / Columbia Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Amblin Entertainment / Wingnut Films) (PG) The Help (Touchstone Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Participant Media) (12) Anonymous (Columbia Pictures / Relativity Media / Centropolis Entertainment) (12) The Ides of March (eOne UK / Columbia Pictures / Cross Creek Pictures / Exclusive Media) (15) The Man Who Wasn't There (Entertainment Film Dists / Focus Features / Working Title) (15) Legally Blonde (20th Century Fox / MGM) (12) Asoka (Metrodome Distribution) (12) November: 4: In Time (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Strike Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Tower Heist (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (12) Osmosis Jones (Warner Bros Family Entertainment) (PG) The Others (Optimum Releasing / Miramax Films) (12) 11: Arthur Christmas (Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Aardman) (U) Immortals (Universal Pictures / Rogue Pictures / Relativity Media / Virgin Produced) (15) The Rum Diary (Entertainment Film Dists / GK Films / FilmDistrict / Infinitum Nihil / FilmEngine) (15) The Body (Metrodome Distribution) (12) 18: Twilight: Breaking Dawn Pt 1 (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment) (12) Ghost World (Icon Productions / Capitol Films / Granada Films / United Artists) (15) Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Warner Bros Pictures / Heyday Films) (PG) 25: Moneyball (Columbia Pictures) (12) 50/50 (Redbus Film Distribution / Summit Entertainment / Mandate Pictures) (15) Dream House (Warner Bros Pictures / Morgan Creek) (15) Glitter (Columbia Pictures / 20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Spy Game (Entertainment Film Dists / Universal Pictures / Beacon Pictures) (15) Heist (Universal Pictures / Franchise Pictures / Morgan Creek) (15) December: 2: Happy Feet Two (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (U) Hugo (Entertainment Film Dists / Infinitum Nihil / GK Films) (U) The Big Year (20th Century Fox / Red Hour Films / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) The Thing (Universal Pictures / Morgan Creek / Strike Entertainment) (15) Zoolander (Paramount Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / VH1 Films) (12) 9: Puss in Boots (DreamWorks Animation) (U) New Year's Eve (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (12) A Very Harold and Kumar 3D Christmas (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Mandate Pictures) (15) Christmas Carol: The Movie (Nando's Distribution) (U) 16: Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (U) Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Silver Pictures) (12) American Outlaws (Warner Bros Pictures / Morgan Creek) (12) The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Wingnut Films) (PG) 23: Max Keeble's Big Move (Walt Disney Pictures) (PG) The Princess Diaries (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) 30: The Artist (Entertainment Film Dists / Studio 37) (PG) The Lady (Entertainment Film Dists / EuropaCorp) (12) Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol (Paramount Pictures / Skydance Productions / Bad Robot Productions) (12) The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo (20th Century Fox / MGM / Columbia Pictures / Yellow Bird Films) (18) Mean Machine (Paramount Vantage / SKA Films) (15) Category:Years of film